Heart Petals
by Clouds.x.Stars
Summary: [NaruxSasu]What do you like best about spring? Sometimes the answer is a little more than you bargained for.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and the sick humour. x3 

Ah, I haven't updated on here for awhile! I mostly just use my DeviantArt. Speaking of which, this was written for my friend's contest on there. I'm proud to say it won second place.

* * *

"Don't you enjoy spring, Sasuke-kun?" 

Spring had arrived only few days prior to the present, prompting temperatures to rise and cherry blossom petals to litter every avenue. The sudden end to the yearly cold spell created a sudden change of mood for the better. Perhaps that was reason enough for the tolerance that one boy was showing towards his energetic partner. Even the colourful scene could not maintain his high demand for it, however.

"Who cares? I still have to spend it with you."

The comment left the first speaker with a frown as his tongue bit back a reply, not expecting an attack from such a serious question. Neither did the opposite boy, apparently, as he lifted his hand to ruffle matted blonde locks as a playful apology. This move only created silence, however, something unintended.

"There is one thing I enjoy about spring..."

The blonde cocked his head in the other boy's direction, interested in the conclusion. Any little tidbit of information he could learn was always exciting. Why it was so was undecided but he figured it had something to do with a certain feeling he had obtained only weeks ago, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"The sweet, sour, and ripe fruit. I guess I just like how fragile they are. What about you, dobe?"

Each word led his mind onto a different train of thought, provoking a deep maroon to spread across his face. It soon grew darker as he realized that the boy's dark gaze was upon him with a certain hint of...mischief?

"Oh Naruto, you're bad. I was merely talking about the edible fruit, not the innocence-"

"Right! I knew that! I didn't...no, it's okay!"

Before long the boy addressed as Naruto ran ahead, picking out a shaded spot beneath a freshly bloomed cherry blossom tree. Anything to get rid of the awkward assumption that had just occured.

-Why would he even be thinking...why would I even be...?-

Silence once again poisoned the mood of the pair, each unsure of when it was safe to speak again. Would it too turn out to be uncomfortable? Then again, did it matter?

As Naruto played around with words in his head his fingers gently reached for a few of the pastel pink petals, re-arranging them absentmindedly. What he did not know, however, was that the other boy watched him with intensified interest, curious to see what he would do. Both with the petals and the difficult situation.

"What's on your mind?"

Naruto blinked a few times, his fingers ceasing all movement as he tried to come up with a substantial answer. It was hard considering even he himself couldn't be sure. He attempted by letting the words roll off his tongue in whispered mumbles, honey eyes fixated on the pattern of his petal masterpiece.

"...Love...Sasuke"

What lay before him were many small shapes, all of which were familiar to any pair of eyes. The middle one was the biggest, made by picking out the largest of the colourful leaves. They made a perfect heart, fitting together without any sort of trouble. All around the larger shape were smaller hearts but the picture still didn't satisfy him. How could he use this to give him the answer?

"Is that for me?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk, moving in closer to hear the mumbles.

"I don't know..."

"So how are you going to find out?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I think you're lying to me. I think-"

Before the raven haired boy even had a chance to give his hypothesis he found soft lips pressed against his own. It wasn't the first time this had happened to him but this time seemed so much different. Maybe there was something deeper, maybe that's why his muscle wouldn't obey.

"Why yes, Sasuke, that is for you," Sasuke mocked with a light tone.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...!"

"Are you? Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

The stirring butterflies within didn't cease with the apology as Naruto had hoped, causing him to wonder. Maybe Sasuke was right, maybe he wasn't sorry after all. So how could he be sure if he was?

Muscles tensed and moved on their own accord as he sat on his knees, advancing forward with a hand outstretched. That hand then connected with Sasuke's chest, giving it a hard yet fickle push. In response the boy let his back connect with the lush dew-sparkled grass before shifting to accommodate for the extra pounds forced upon him.

"Is this what you like most about spring, Naruto?"

The addressed boy sprawled out ontop of the other before nuzzling him and licking his cheek. He wasn't even sure why this demand for attention had risen but he loved it. What he loved even more about it was that this demand was being met without much force.

"You could say that. So what I like most about spring, Sasuke-kun, is you...because you're not such an ass."

* * *

Reviewing would be loved, yes. If I'm able to reply to it I will, too.  
P.S: _Yes, I KNOW cherry blossoms are called sakura in Japanese._


End file.
